This Ring
by Caffinated.Book.Addict
Summary: Alice reflects on her first gift from Jasper and relives the memory. One-Shot! Please R&R! Unsure what rating so i just went with T


**This one is partially inspired by Soprano and Bass By: ClairdeLuneTaz, it is an awesome story. Hope you guys like this.**

* * *

I looked down at my finger and smiled. I played with the ring that sat on the finger I was now smiling at.

I feel the memories rushing back, both the good times and the bad, this ring had been with me through it all, secure on me somewhere, whether it was on a chain around my neck or on my finger where it belonged, it was always with me.

It felt like just yesterday I had gotten this ring. I was so surprised; I hadn't even seen this one coming. Then again my power wasn't as strong as it is now.

I could perfectly clearly even how he stood next to me that day.

At that time we had been together a total of a month, and we had already moved in with the Cullens.

Jasper and I had been on the balcony; we were looking at the amazing view. I had my head resting on his shoulder and I was snuggled against him enjoying his presence.

I had closed my eyes for a moment. I could feel Jasper quickly moving next to me. I could hear the rustle from the friction of the fabric of his clothes moving quicker then they were meant to.

I opened my eyes to see what he was doing. Instantly I saw a tiny black velvet box sitting on the railing.

I looked at him curiously.

He chuckled at my wide yes and motioned to it. What did he want me to do with it?

I continued to stare at him. "What is it?" I asked.

It was a foreign object to me. I had no clue what it would even be.

He smiled broadly. "You tell me."

I looked back to the box and stared at it. I wondered what it could be. What could you do with it anyway? What was it?

Jasper let out a sigh and took the box from the railing. My eyes followed it. He could probably feel my confusion.

He opened it – I didn't even know it could open.

I gasped when I saw what lay inside it. My hands quickly moved to cover my gaping mouth.

He chuckled, relieved that I now understood. He held out one of his hands, waiting for my tiny one.

I instinctively put one of my hands in his.

He brought it up to his mouth and kissed the tip of my ring finger before sliding the beautifully, modern, yet delicate ring onto the finger.

I shook my head slightly.

Jasper's head shot up. A sad, nervous expression invaded his once happy face.

"Don't worry, Jasper, I'm just mad I didn't see this one coming." I assured him.

The smiled rapidly returned to his face. "You can't see everything, Alice."

I giggled, "_No_, but I _should_ be able to."

His smile grew wider.

I closed my eyes as he kissed my forehead then moved down to kiss the tip of my nose. He leaned his forehead on mine. "I love you Alice."

I opened my eyes again. "I love you too." I went onto my tiptoes and put my lips to his ardently, letting my arms wind around his neck.

When the kiss ended I went back to my normal height. I rested my head against his scarred chest, and he put his arms around my shoulders. "Jazzie?"

"Hmm?"

"What does this ring mean?" I asked.

He knew I wasn't 100% accustomed to most of the human traditions, mainly because I didn't know what half of them meant.

"Well," he began. "Usually it means to be engaged, but I was hoping for us it'd mean something more. Something more on the lines of, 'I love you,' and 'Stay with me for the rest of eternity.'" He looked down to meet my eyes. He was still smiling.

"Let's go with that." I said.

He laughed gently and pulled me tighter against him. It was the first gift he gave me.

I opened my eyes, snapping out of my memory.

I checked my vision to see when Jasper will come back.

In about 30 seconds he should be here.

I waited as patiently as possible and counted down the seconds. I hated being without him.

I folded my hands in my lap to try to keep from squirming.

Finally he came through the back door.

I smiled.

He smiled in return and ran over to where I was on the couch.

He leaned over me.

I out my arms around his neck. "How was your hunting trip with Emmett?" I asked. I couldn't hide the excitement of his return.

"It was good, but I missed you." He answered.

"And I missed you." I paused briefly. "You know what I was just thinking about?"

His brow furrowed. "No, what?"

I held up my left hand and my smile grew. "This ring."

His smile returned and he kissed me.

* * *

**Okay, so, since this is a one-shot reviews are a one time chance. Sooo.... REVIEW!!!! PLEASE? POR FAVOR? SI VOUS PLAIT? I don't know any other languages so.... if you have other ways to say please in other languages put it in the review!**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
